2018 Hollywood Casino 400
| Fulldate = | Year = 2018 | Race_No = 32 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Kansas Speedway in Kansas City, Kansas | Course_mi = 1.5 | Course_km = 2.4 | Distance_laps = 267 | Distance_mi = 400.5 | Distance_km = 640.8 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Joey Logano | Pole_Team = Team Penske | Pole_Time = 28.177 | Most_Driver = Joey Logano | Most_Team = Team Penske | Most_laps = 100 | Car = 9 | First_Driver = Chase Elliott | First_Team = Hendrick Motorsports | Network = NBC | Announcers = Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and Dale Earnhardt Jr. | Ratings = 1.7/1.8 (Overnight) | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1 & 2) and Mike Bagley (3 & 4) }} The 2018 Hollywood Casino 400 was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on October 21, 2018, at Kansas Speedway in Kansas City, Kansas. Contested over 267 laps on the 1.5 mile (2.4 km) intermediate speedway, it was the 32nd race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season, sixth race of the Playoffs, and final race of the Round of 12. Report Background , the track where the race was held.]] Kansas Speedway is a tri-oval race track in Kansas City, Kansas. It was built in 2001 and it currently hosts two annual NASCAR race weekends. The Verizon IndyCar Series also raced at here until 2011. The speedway is owned and operated by the International Speedway Corporation. Entry list First practice Ryan Blaney was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 28.106 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Joey Logano scored the pole for the race with a time of 28.177 and a speed of . Qualifying results Practice (post-qualifying) Second practice Aric Almirola was the fastest in the second practice session with a time of 28.926 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Kurt Busch was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 28.997 seconds and a speed of . Race Stage 1 Joey Logano(22) won the pole and lead until making a green flag pit stop on Lap 40. After service to the leaders cycled through, Logano was back in front. William Byron suffered an engine failure on Lap 57. Oiling down the track and bringing out the first caution of the day. Pit stops under the caution were delayed as track crews cleaned up the oil on the track and pit road. When the pits were opened, Ricky Stenhouse Jr.(17) opted to stay on the track. Everyone else on the lead lap pitted. Blaney, Aric Almirola(10), and Keselowski were first off pit road. They only took 2 tires, Logano took 4 new Goodyears and exited 4th. The strategy looked to be ill-conceived when Logano ran down and passed Blaney quickly. Almirola and Keselowski also faded without 4 fresh tires. Logano held on to win the Stage and take the 10 bonus points and 1 playoff point. Stage 2 Logano again drove off when the race restarted. Leading until his pit stop on Lap 122. Kurt Busch had an uncontrolled tire during his green flag pitstop and was forced to return to pit road for a drive-thru penalty. The misstep by his crew put Busch 2 laps down and suddenly his advancement chances were in danger. When all the leaders had made their stops, Kevin Harvick(4) was the leader. Blaney ran 2nd and Logano 3rd. Harvick took the Stage 2 win. The Final Stage The restart for the final stage of the race featured Harvick in front, Elliott in 2nd. Larson in 3rd and Blaney in 4th. Logano had trouble on his pitstop when the front tire change had his air hose get caught on the splitter. He restarted in 9th. Kurt Busch gained one lap back but restarted in 22 still one lap down. If the race ended after the 2nd Stage he would be eliminated by 3 points. With 100 laps to go there is still time for Kurt to recover. Final pit stops started with 53 laps to go. Four tires and fuel were the norm for this point in the race. Harvick pitted from the lead and was too fast exiting pit road. After returning for his penalty, Harvick was shown a lap down. His chances at the victory likely gone. Opening the door for a must-win driver to possibly step through. The Finish As the laps wound down to the finish, Chase Elliott(9) moved into the lead. Harvick got back on the lead lap but was almost 30 seconds back, the last car on the lead lap. Kyle Busch, Larson, Truex Jr., and Jones made up the remainder of the top 5. With 10 laps to go Elliott led Kyle Busch by .6 seconds. At 7 laps to go the lead was cut in half. Then with 5 to go Elliott increased the lead to a half second, but Larson moved into the picture just a second back. Larson passed Busch on the final lap. However, Elliott held on for the win. His second in this round of the playoffs. Larson finished .903 seconds back. Kyle Busch took 3rd. Playoff Eliminations The top 8 held serve and advance to the Round of 8. Ryan Blaney gave it a strong run and even led twice before finishing 7th. He finished 9th in points just 5 points behind Kurt Busch. Stage Results Stage 1 Laps: 80 Stage 2 Laps: 80 Final Stage Results Stage 3 Laps: 107 Race statistics * Lead changes: 8 among different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 3 for 17 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 2 hours, 38 minutes and 2 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and Dale Earnhardt Jr. had the call in the booth for the race. Dave Burns, Parker Kligerman, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast reported from pit lane during the race. Radio MRN had the radio call for the race, which was simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Standings after the race ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. References Category:2018 in sports in Kansas Hollywood Casino 400 Category:NASCAR races at Kansas Speedway Hollywood Casino 400